


Ishimaru Fucks a Stick of Butter (Re-Upload)

by NemuiNingen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemuiNingen/pseuds/NemuiNingen
Summary: Fan favorite hall monitor has a SECRET KINK that you have to SEE TO BELIEVE.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Ishimaru Fucks a Stick of Butter (Re-Upload)

This fic has since been deleted across all known platforms along with most other DR fanfics including Devil’s Homerun, Riding Dirty, and Starlight.

Since the original fic’s publication over 4 years ago, it has been a consistent source of harassment and embarrassment for me. It was intended to be a simple drunken 600-word joke between me and a very close friend at the time. I shared it publically, expecting to get a few laughs with others. It did. And to those who saw it for what it was: a drunken comedic shock-fic, and laughed, I’m glad.

But in the 4+ years I left it up, it had since become a bit of a fandom joke and meme. Some blogs on Tumblr even called me “the Da Vinci of bad DR porn,” which in some regards, I thought was funny. Still, I was tired of logging into AO3 to upload new works, only to see my inbox filled with nothing but fresh “CRINGE, BRO. AM SCREAMING” comments, even though I had written several more serious-toned works for DR, as well as Ishimondo. Many of which were multi-chapter and spanning into the 20k word count. I disabled comments on the original upload. To which, some people’s responses went as far as copying the entire fic and pasting it in the comment section of my other fanfics, including ones outside of DR media.

I’ve lost so much creative passion in the past few months to a point where writing anything feels heavy and lifeless. I feel drained and depressed. I want nothing to do with the DR fandom anymore. I don’t want to continue writing for it.


End file.
